Forum:Alliance Army
It was my impression beforehand that the Systems Alliance only had a Navy and a Marine Corps, but the Kaidan Alenko article seems to show (by reference) that there is an Alliance Army. Does anyone know if there are any other references to it, or if the article is indeed correct? I sacrificed Kaidan on Virmire, so he was effectively dead in my playthrough of Mass Effect 3. --Lee 95 04:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) That's an error. Fixing it now. --Mr. Mittens 04:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) From what I have seen, the only other references to the Alliance having an Army is Coats also being a major and where the wiki shows Captain/'Major' and Rear Admiral/'General', although those may apply to the marines and not necessarily the presence of an army. Further the wiki also says “Ground units are a specialized branch of the fleet, just as fighter squadrons are.” The conclusion being that regardless of where they are stationed on a ship or planetside, all alliance ground forces are marines. The assumption that I would make is that either him being in the army is either a writing error or that for whatever reason army/marines/ground forces are all used synonymously. --MrRabbitSir 22:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the latter is correct. That terms "army, marine corps and ground forces" means all the same. Marines are in army, and require navy to be transported. As it is stated in the Alliance Navy page, or somewhere else here, "ground forces without naval support is nothing". --VolteMetalic 23:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What I find curious about the Alliance military is that their primary rifle (M-8 Avenger) is manufactured by Elkoss Combine, a volus company, as opposed to a human corporation like Hahn-Kedar or Rosenkov Materials. I know that real-world military forces rarely self-limit to domestic manufacturers (with the exception of the Russians who don't seem to use HK or FNH products), but it seems a bit odd that the Systems Alliance would depend largely on an alien-owned company to design and produce their small arms.--TarquiniusModestus 20:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The M-8 Avenger is a trademark for all militaries across the galaxy. Even on Palaven you can see the turians use the Avenger. It is mentioned that weapons like the N7 gear, M99 saber, M37 falcon are all systems alliance weapons used by seasoned veterans and new recruits alike. During wartime, supplies become strained, it is more economical to use mass-produced Elkoss-Combine stuff. In the Normandy docking bay, a turian and a asari couple will be talking beside Avina. At one point in their conversation, the turian would say that the military was using mass produced Elkoss Combine crap for munitions. --Thewarrior2012 23:09, April 27,2012(UTC) I never noticed that dialogue. Thanks for pointing that out; it makes sense. I did notice that the Turians on Tuchanka seem to be using Phaeston rifles (as you find one there), but perhaps their special forces use domestically-produced arms of superior quality.--TarquiniusModestus 06:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC)